Pyroelectric materials may generate electric energy (e.g., temporary voltage) when they are subjected to a change in temperature (e.g., heated or cooled). If the temperature stays constant, the electric energy generated by the pyroelectric material gradually disappears due to leakage current (e.g., the leakage can be due to electrons moving through the crystal, ions moving through the air, current leaking through a voltmeter attached across the crystal, etc.). The gradual decay of the electric energy generated by the pyroelectric material may render the pyroelectric materials inept for use in applications that rely on substantially continuous electric energy.